Myalgia (muscle pain) and joint paint are each a common symptom of many diseases and disorders. Many treatments were suggested art to alleviate the pain, including application of heat and electricity upon the sour organ, and using static electricity, see for example EP1177812. Various methods devices for discharging static electricity were suggested, see e.g., EP 0975911, yet none of them introduces a static electricity generator which is effectively alleviating pain.